


International Kiss a Ginger Day

by bythunder



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythunder/pseuds/bythunder
Summary: It's the best day of the year!





	International Kiss a Ginger Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soapieturner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapieturner/gifts).



> International Kiss a Ginger Day is January 12th.

“You know what today is, don’t you?” Theon asks, nudging Jon sharply in the ribs with his elbow.

“…Friday?”

“It’s  _Interntational Kiss a Ginger Day_ ,” he explains with a shit-eating grin. “C’mon, I’m gunna kiss my ginger today. It’s as good as excuse as any to finally make a move on yours.” Theon gestures to where Sansa is sitting across the yard, where Jon had not-at-all subtly been watching her all afternoon.His crush on her was his worst-kept secret, and it was honest-to-god a miracle that Sansa hadn’t called him out on it yet. That should be reassuring, she hasn’t rejected him yet, but if he were to just go up and kiss her, just because someone on Facebook made up a silly holiday… Yeah, he didn’t fancy getting slapped at her family cookout.

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard, Theon,” Jon deflects.

“What, you don’t think I can get Cat to kiss me? Please. We’ve been flirting for years.”

“Is that why she calls you a dumbass all the time?”

“At least she’s talking about my ass,” he says with a smirk.

Jon is about to make another retort when Sansa lets her hair out of the messy bun that had been restricting her beautiful auburn curls and Jon finds himself immediately distracted by that flowing mane of red and yeah, okay, you know what? Maybe there is something to this holiday after all. Because Jon certainly does want to kiss Sansa and he’s had more than a few fantasies about that hair.

“Just go talk to her. Here, liquid courage.” Theon shoves a bottle of beer into Jon’s hand before pushing him in Sansa’s direction. Jon chokes down half the bottle in one go and braces himself for this. He doesn’t have to kiss her, he reasons, just talk to her. Maybe ask her on a date. Or to marry him and have a dozen children and let him watch her red hair go grey as they grow old together, maybe while sitting on matching rocking chairs as their grandchildren play in the yard. Y’know, take it slow.

“Hey, Jon.” Sansa’s melodious voice snaps him out of his far-reaching daydreams. “Having a good time?”

“—Do you know what day it is today?” Jon blurts out the first thing he can think of, besides  _‘Oh, god, I love you.’_

“Friday?”

“It’s, uh, it’s Kiss a Ginger Day.”

“Is that right?” Sansa says with a smile.

“Y-yeah. International holiday.” Sansa says nothing, she just sits there smiling at him, so he bumbles on. “Theon’s just told me. And you’re a— That is, your hair is red, and I thought— If you want me to, that is. Maybe—”  _Shit_ , could he be much more of a dork?

“Are you asking if you can kiss me, Jon?”

Jon doesn’t trust himself not to make a bigger fool out of himself if he spoke again, so he simply nods his assent.

“Alright, then.”

Jon can’t quite comprehend that. Is it alright for him to kiss her, or alright that he wants to? Should he just go for it? What if he does, and she didn’t mean—

“Jon?” Sansa prompts. “I’m the ginger. I’m supposed to be the kissee, not the kisser.”

“Oh, right, yeah,” Jon sputters, before ducking down to peck at her lips. Innocent enough that it could be considered friendly. Nothing untoward. And if Sansa didn’t like him back, it was still chaste enough a kiss that things wouldn’t be awkward between them in the future.

But when he looks at her again, she’s frowning at him. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, it’s just— well, I thought you were going to  _kiss_  me.”

Oh.  _Oh._ “I can do that,” Jon says eagerly. He cups her cheek softly, before deciding  _‘to hell with it’_  and slides his hand into her hair,  _thick, gorgeous, and so, so red_ , as he guides her lips back to his and kisses her with all the passion and devotion that he’d felt for so long but could never find the courage to say out loud. And when she tosses her arms around his neck and responds with enthusiasm, Jon knows that he is a goner. This is it. One kiss and he suddenly knows what love is; Sansa. “ _Wow.”_

Sansa giggles. “Wow, indeed.”

From somewhere across the yard comes a loud whooping. Theon, cheering, from the patio. “Best day of the year, right?”

“Hey, I’m a ginger, too. You gunna kiss me now, Jon?” Robb teases.

“You’re not nearly as cute as your sister, Robb,” Jon shoots back and wraps an arm around Sansa. He’s thrilled by the way she leans into him and how natural she feels at his side, and the phrase ‘ _made for each other’_  floats through his mind.

“Aw, it’s okay, sweetheart. I got you,” Theon says before planting one on Robb.

As much as Jon hates to admit Theon is right about anything, he does have to give him this. Kiss a Ginger Day  _is_  the best day of the year.


End file.
